


Trust Yourself In the End

by OrigamiPrincess



Series: The Umbrella Academy Turns 30! [7]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Family Feels, Family Fuff, Feel-good, Fluff, Gen, Healing, birthday fic, powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-27 23:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21127337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrigamiPrincess/pseuds/OrigamiPrincess
Summary: Vanya had grown up knowing that she wasn't and would never be enough.Her siblings coddled her and assumed she was weak.It was only recently that she had begun to realize she was anything but.Happy Birthday Vanya!





	Trust Yourself In the End

**Author's Note:**

> "Consider the advice of others, but trust yourself in the end." -Frank Sonnenberg
> 
> Whoah! This was a wild ride.
> 
> I have been writing away like a mad-woman trying to finish this before my birthday tomorrow! 
> 
> I just wanted to write something sweet and domestic with Vanya and some of her siblings.
> 
> This is what happened instead.
> 
> Thank you so much to Rebecca for continuing to be my amazing sounding board!
> 
> Enjoy!

Vanya had long given up on being included in her family. At least, that's what she told herself. Telling herself it didn't hurt wasn't _ exactly _ the best way to make it not hurt, but it was all she had.

When their father lined them all up to plan for their twelfth birthday, Vanya was equal parts delighted and wary at being included. After all, she was not part of the shining Umbrella Academy. But she stood alongside Ben, doing her best to not hide behind her hair or cower. She didn't want to do anything that would make her father rethink his surprise decision to include her.

The moment their father announced he would allow them something of their choice to commemorate their twelfth birthday, Vanya knew exactly what she wanted. The local orchestra was showcasing the very best violin pieces composed by Bach and she had been dying to go.

She was so nervous, she didn't hear what any of her other siblings had requested. Her heart was pounding in her ears and sweat beaded at the back of her neck. It was only when she glanced at Ben that she relaxed a bit, his encouraging smile a balm to her fraying nerves.

Whatever Ben had requested had evidently softened the glare on their father's face. Vanya steeled herself, keeping her expression neutral even as a tiny flame of hope danced inside of her.

"Number Seven?" Reginald asked, tone seemingly forgetting to include his normal disapproval.

Vanya stared at a point just below his cold eyes. "I would like to attend the Orchestral Compositions of Bach to aid in my independent violin lessons," Vanya said, almost breathlessly. "Sir."

Her father studied her, monocle gleaming in the low light of the room. He lingered on her hands clasped in front of her and she clenched them harder to prevent them from trembling.

"Very well," he barked and she couldn't prevent the minute flinch of her body. "You have all chosen and I trust that you will all remember to not let this allowance interfere with your lessons. Dismissed!"

\---------------------------------------

Vanya currently studied the tools that she had laid carefully out in front of her. Consulting the diagram of a ceiling light beside her, she grabbed the first two tools she needed.

Five blinked next to her, causing her to jump back and drop her tools with a loud clang.

"_Jesus!_" she breathed, holding a hand to her heart.

Five looked over at her. "Oh. Sorry. I got the locks for your windows." He held a shopping bag in one hand and a receipt in the other.

"What? I thought you went out to get lunch," Vanya said, confused.

Five shrugged, unconcerned. "We agreed Klaus was going to do that."

"No, we agreed that Klaus would get distracted," Vanya sighed, indicating Klaus in the corner making little houses out of her displaced plates. "Wait. Why would I need locks for my windows?"

Five gave her disdainful look. "Rapists."

Vanya made an exasperated sound. "It's the second floor."

"I do seem to recall mentioning something about climbing," Five dumped the contents of the bag on the ground.

"Rock climbing rapists," Vanya said, sighing in defeat. "This world is full of untold horrors."

"It is," Five agreed grimly, absorbed in taking everything out of the packaging.

"...Right." Vanya bit her lip to stop another sigh from escaping. It was very kind of Five to come over and help her with the renovations her apartment building was going through. It was also very kind of Diego to redo the plumbing of her kitchen, even if he tended to stab things unnecessarily. She supposed it was kind of Klaus for tagging along, but that was still up for debate the longer he risked chipping her favorite mugs.

"Shit!" Diego spat, water suddenly spraying up from his position under the sink. "Klaus, I need a hand!"

"Oh!" Klaus exclaimed, more excitedly than Vanya thought necessary. "Just a tick!" Vanya winced as Klaus disturbed her piles of plates as he picked through the chaos of her apartment with the grace of a drunk cat.

Vanya did her best to ignore the muttered curses and, more worryingly, the laughs of delight coming from her kitchen as she retrieved the tools she dropped. Smoothing the diagram out again, she studied it. She wanted a ceiling fan instead of the unreliable light that was currently installed, so she had to make sure to install a place for the anchor in case the fan fell out of the ceiling.

She briefly imagined a rogue fan falling on top of an unsuspecting tennant like some sort of macabre serial killer attack. She had obviously been hanging around Five too much.

Klaus' sharp clapping interrupted her thoughts. "Yay, Diego! You fixed it!" 

Vanya glanced back over towards her kitchen. Klaus stood over who she assumed was Diego, curls wild and dripping, inspecting her sink. She didn't know if what Diego had "fixed" had even started out "broken" to begin with, but it's better to be ignorant of a matter than half know it.

"Do you have light bulbs?" Five drew her attention back to where she sat, tools splayed before her.

"What? Um, yeah. What kind?"

"Whatever will fit this." Five pulled over what looked to be an industrial searchlight.

"Am I supposed to know what that is?" Vanya stared at the light uncomprehendingly.

"It's a light," Five gave her an irritated look.

"Why did you get it? I already have a ceiling fan and light combo." She gestured towards the half assembled fan in the far corner.

"It's for your window."

Vanya stared at Five blankly. Five heaved a sigh.

"It's motion activated." Vanya continued to look confused. "A security light."

Understanding dawned on Vanya.

"You're installing a _ flood light _ in my window?"

"Yes. It will add to the security of your apartment," Five nodded, obviously chuffed with himself.

Vanya looked at the light and then back to Five. "It will also spotlight any and everything that moves outside my window."

"Exactly."

Vanya squeezed her eyes shut, massaging the bridge of her nose. "Five. I can't just flood the whole street with light every time a stray animal walks past."

"Why not? It's a good precaution."

"Because!" Vanya threw her arms to the side, indicating the room. "My neighbors will not be very pleased to come home from work only to be blinded getting into the building!"

Five looked slightly puzzled. "They should be happy you're providing extra security."

Vanya looked at Five and took a deep breath, counting to ten. It was one of the techniques Klaus had taught her about relaxation, though it wasn't new to her and it certainly wasn't very effective. "Look. I understand that you want to provide me with every safety measure you can, but I _ promise _ you that the locks will be enough. I don't want to alert the entire neighborhood to where I live. They're already not happy I host my violin lessons here. Please?"

Five's brow was still furrowed in confusion, but he nodded reluctantly. "Fine. But only if you swear to never unlock your windows."

"Not even if I need some air?" Vanya asked, voice lightly teasing.

Five briefly looked offended before his expression smoothed out, lips in a fond quirk. "Only under dire circumstances and only if you have that pink monstrosity of mace that Klaus bought on hand." Five pulled a face at the offending can that had been left forgotten by the door.

"It isn't a monstrosity!" Klaus grinned, walking over to them and slinging an arm around Five's shoulders. "It's safe _ and _ stylish! The perfect marriage!"

"If you don't remove your arm I will remove it from you," Five grit out through clenched teeth.

"Aren't you touchy today, _ mon frere_," Klaus beamed, tousling Five's hair before turning to Vanya. "So. Are you ready to install the fan?" He pointedly ignored Five's murderous expression.

"I'd really rather not have to clean blood from my wooden floors," Vanya said to Five tiredly, turning to retrieve the ceiling fan.

"I'm very good at removing blood stains from any surface," Five growled, still glaring daggers at Klaus.

"That is not as comforting a statement as you seem to think it is," Vanya groaned.

\---------------------------------------

With the ceiling fan fully assembled, Vanya squinted up at the light, gauging the tools she needed to bring up with her first.

"Okay. Where's the ladder?" she asked, slipping the tools in her back pockets.

"What ladder?"

"The ladder so I can get up there." Vanya gestured to the ceiling. "I can't exactly levitate."

"I wasn't going to use a ladder," Klaus told her.

Vanya waited for him to elaborate. He didn't. "And how, exactly, am I going to get up there? Grow six feet?"

Klaus grinned as he gestured grandly to himself. "That's why I came!"

Vanya stared at him. "You can't be serious."

"Sure I am!" Klaus crouched down in front of her. "Hop on."

Vanya glanced around the apartment and then back at Klaus, unconvinced.

"I won't let you fall, scout's honor," Klaus said solemnly, crossing his heart with a hand.

"You know that actually doesn't count unless you were a scout?"

"C'mon, Van," Klaus whined. "Don't you trust me?"

Vanya heaved a heavy sigh. If she wanted to finish these projects today, she didn't have time to waste tracking down a ladder. "Fine. But if I fall Klaus-"

"That absolutely won't happen!" Klaus declared, giving what she assumed he thought was a comforting expression to her. Vanya resisted the tempting urge to roll her eyes.

As she began climbing onto Klaus' shoulders, she steadfastly refused to acknowledge the list of how this entire situation could turn sour. She was going to put this fan up and then she was going to make a note to never do renovations on her own again.

"Ready?" Klaus asked cheerfully, holding onto her legs. "Upsy daisy!"

Vanya braced herself against the sudden movement, arms pinwheeling wildly before she caught her balance. She frowned. "I'm not close enough."

"That's because you're not _ standing_." Klaus' curls tickled her cheek.

Vanya glanced over at Five, absorbed in installing the locks and then back towards the kitchen where Diego was still crouched out of sight. Well, she thought. This is my life now.

\----------------------------------

Working with your hands positioned over your head was very tiring, Vanya discovered as she successfully removed the light fixture and began installing the anchor for the fan. Her arms throbbed with exertion as she carefully capped off the loose wires, readying for the fan.

Klaus, for his part, was extremely steady, arms locked around her legs. He didn't shift or talk, taking his job as ladder very seriously for which Vanya was incredibly grateful. 

By the time she had attached the ceiling fan to the anchor, she was slick with sweat and her arms trembled from exhaustion.

"Are you sure you're strong enough for that?" a voice called from her front door.

Vanya glanced down to see her obnoxious neighbor Chad leaning through her open door, a smarmy look directed at her. She cursed herself silently. She had forgotten to engage the lock on her door and Chad had seized the opportunity to aggravate her. Vanya shot him an impervious look.

"I'm strong enough to carry your corpse to the woods," she responded breezily, a feral grin on her face.

Chad's expression slowly morphed into something unsettled as he gaped at her. Vanya noted that even though both Five and Diego were watching Chad with looks ranging from overprotective anger to icy calm, he was looking only at _ her _ with wariness. Vanya's grin sharpened.

Klaus began to giggle, high pitched and raucous. The sound tore through the room as it strengthened, his head violently tipping back with the force of it. This, unfortunately also tipped Vanya back, a perfect 'o' of surprise on her lips.

The world slowed.

Klaus' manic laughter surrounded her as she reached out, scrambling at anything to stop her descent. It blurred to a single note and gathered beneath her skin as the pressure built. Diego was paused in the frantic motion of diving over the counter to reach her. Five was partially enveloped in blue, body half in and half out of a jump. 

Just when she was sure her body couldn't take it anymore, the world sharpened and the pressure released in a single wave.

Several things happened at once.

Her door was thrown closed with a loud _ BANG_, eliciting a yelp from her neighbor. The village that Klaus had made with her plates toppled and shattered, slivers of porcelain scattering in all directions. Klaus was thrown away from her, but was cushioned by a wall of power just before he hit the opposite wall. Diego was knocked off course, sliding towards Klaus on his knees. Finally, she ended up laying harmlessly on the floor several feet away from where Five reappeared, panic bleeding from his features.

The wave of energy dissipated as quickly as it had hit, evaporating non threateningly into the atmosphere, leaving a heavy absence of sound in its wake.

Vanya lay on the floor blinking up at the fan swinging harmlessly from its anchor. Five overtook her vision, mouth moving silently as he began to rapidly assess her for injuries. She didn't realize it wasn't him that was silent but her own ears until the world gave a small _ pop _ and all sound came rushing back to her at once, consuming her like a tidal wave.

"-ya. _ Vanya _ . Are you hurt? _ VANYA_!" Five had hold of her collar and looked close to shaking her, face so close she could feel the hot panic of his breath.

Vanya sat up abruptly, almost ramming her head into Five's nose as he blinked to her other side hastily. Her eyes found Klaus, body propped up on his elbows and face a mask of terror. Diego knelt by his side, confusion and apprehension warring as his mouth worked past his stutter. Her plates lay in a scattered mess but everything else in her apartment seemed to still be in one piece.

A trembling overtook her body, adrenaline singing through her veins. She opened her mouth to reassure her brothers but a giggle slipped out, body jerking with ever peal of laughter. 

Five just sat beside her, emotions flitting over his face so quickly that she was worried he might have broken. She met Klaus' eyes as he stared, watching his brain working until his face split into a smile too and he joined her laughter, albeit more hesitantly this time. Diego ground his teeth together looking both shaken and furious.

As Vanya's laughter died down to intermittent giggles, her mind began to fully take in what had just happened.

"Oh my God," she breathed hand fluttering to her chest. "Oh my _ God_." Her breath hitched as panic replaced her giddiness. Her eyes flitted around the room, eyes blurring with terror. "Did I hurt anyone? Oh my God." 

Diego and Five exploded, almost simultaneously. 

"Klaus you _ dumbass!_"

"-could have _ killed her_-"

"-were you thinking!"

"-can't even manage-"

"-I can't even believe-"

"_QUIET_!" Vanya roared, louder than she intended. All three of her brothers flinched. She took a couple of harsh breaths, trying to slow her pounding heart. "It's not his fault." Five opened his mouth and she gave him a sharp look, silencing him. "It isn't his fault," she repeated, quietly but firmly.

"It kind of is though," Klaus whispered, voice ragged.

Vanya growled, but not unkindly. "It isn't your fault any more than it's Diego's fault for breaking my pipes or Five's for installing the flood light I specifically told him I didn't want." A flash of guilt appeared on Five's face, there and gone before she blinked. She took another breath, centering herself. "Look. Accidents happen and I appreciate you guys for trying to protect me from the world, but I can take care of myself." She glanced around at where she had landed. "And you guys need to trust me a bit more to do so." She paused. "But I guess I also need to trust myself a bit more, too." She stood and dusted herself off, holding out a hand to Five. He stared at it for a minute before taking it, standing up in a single fluid motion. 

Klaus watched them, eyeing Five warily before standing himself and helping Diego to his feet. Diego looked like he was going to brush Klaus off, but his face softened a little as he let Klaus haul him up. He didn't make it easy for him though, Klaus being pulled slightly off balance in the interim.

The four of them looked around the apartment before Klaus broke the silence. "Your plates," he remarked sadly, toeing a broken piece beside his foot. 

"It's remarkable that nothing else broke," Vanya said lightly, picking up her favorite mug that was only slightly chipped. 

"It's because you've been working so hard on your control," Klaus said proudly, his moods just as mercurial as ever.

Vanya didn't know how to respond to that compliment, her feelings still untangling themselves from one another, so she settled on a small smile. "Mm."

Diego sighed, but it sounded more like a scoff. "Yeah, because neither of us would have made it to her in time if she hadn't saved herself." He looked pointedly at Klaus before his expression softened even further, giving her a toothy grin. "It was impressive. Maybe you don't need that switchblade I gave you after all."

Vanya thought of the blade Diego had gifted her earlier today for their birthday, shoved in the back of her sock drawer and unopened. "Oh, I wouldn't go _ that _ far," she responded, eyes gleaming with mischief.

"But what about your neighbor?" Klaus asked, eyeing the door.

"What about him?" Five raised a brow, grin sharp.

Diego wandered over to the door and cracked the door, peeking outside. "Well, there's no blood." He shrugged, closing the door again.

Vanya imagined Chad and whether he would be stupid enough to tell anyone about what he had seen. She dismissed the thought. Chad was a creep anyways and after all, Vanya was extraordinarily normal. She had a whole book to attest to it and everything.

She shrugged and turned her attention back to her partially installed ceiling fan. "I guess I'm going to have to finish."

Klaus followed her gaze. "I can-"

"_NO_!" Diego and Five said at once.

Vanya suppressed a smile, ducking her head to gather her wallet on the counter. "Well, I'm starving. Klaus and I are going to go and get some food." She gave Klaus a pointed look before smiling at her other two brothers. "We'll be back." 

Klaus thankfully followed her to the door without a word, leaving Diego and Five muttering to each other about how to finish her projects.

\----------------------------------------

Forty-five minutes later, Vanya opened her apartment door, hugging a drink holder close to her chest. Klaus was on her heels, three large bags of Chinese takeout swinging from his hands.

"We're back," Vanya announced, shutting the door and putting the drinks down. Diego stood perched atop a ladder, a screwdriver in his mouth as he put the finishing touches on her fan. Five stood a few rungs below, one hand holding out a second screwdriver as he glanced down at Vanya. "Hope Chinese is okay." Her eyes swept to her pristine floor, all the broken pieces of pottery disposed of. 

"Done," Diego said and Five blinked off of the ladder to claim one of the steaming cups of coffee. Diego moved the ladder over to the wall and gave Klaus a sharp look. "Don't take all of the crab rangoons."

Klaus had grabbed one of her remaining plates and was currently piling it high, all of the cartons scattered and open around him on the counter. He stuck out his tongue at Diego before grabbing another rangoon.

Five blinked between Diego and Klaus, nabbing a full carton of plain white rice Diego had been reaching for. Diego growled.

Vanya rolled her eyes fondly as she left her brothers to fight over the food, walking over to her windows. Shiny locks adorned the sills, firmly holding them closed. A box caught her eye and she walked closer, peering inside. The flood light sat inside, disassembled and forgotten. She smiled to herself. It seemed trust in her had grown today after all.

**Author's Note:**

> So when I googled "I'm strong enough to carry your corpse to the woods" to find the exact quote, all that popped up were articles about how to hide a body. So if I am arrested by the FBI, you'll know why.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! I am going to try and write Klaus' before my birthday tomorrow! We will see if that happens.
> 
> Drop a line if you feel inclined! Thanks for reading!


End file.
